Hot N Cold
|artist = |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = (JD) (JD:GH) |nogm = 6 |nosm = |pc = (JD) (JDGH) (2014/2015) (Remake) |gc = (JD:GH) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 84 (JD) 78 (JDGH) |nowc = HotNCold |perf = Julia Spiesser |dura = 3:39 |audio = |kcal = 24 |choreo = Julia Spiesser }}"Hot N Cold" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a bride who wears a white wedding gown with white high heels, has red long hair and a white bridal veil and appears to have a red band on her left leg. She also wears red long gloves with a wedding ring on the middle finger and red ribbons. Since wedding gowns are white, the dancer's usual white skin tone had to be changed to a more yellowish color to be able to see the dancer. Remake In the remake, her skin tone has been changed to white and her hair is now in a shade of hot pink. Her gloves and band are also in hot pink, and her wedding gown and bridal veil is now tinted pink, with the floral bits of her dress also are now pink. HotNCold_coach_1@x.png|Original Hotncold coach 1 big.png|Remake hotncold_coach_1@2x.png|''Just Dance Now'' (Beta) Background The background is a pink color with shades of red in it and white lines. In Just Dance, the Wii version of Greatest Hits, and in the remake, the background is glittering. Just Dance: Greatest Hits In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the background has a more glowy touch. In the Xbox Version, there are big floating diamonds on the background. Remake The background is the same as the Wii version of Greatest Hits, but it has a blue tint at the bottom, which flashes to the beat of the song. The floating diamonds are not present. Gold Moves In the Greatest Hits ''version and onwards, the routine has 6 '''Gold Moves', all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point your right arm and the screen and left arm down. Hot n cold gm jd3.png|All Gold Moves Hot N Cold GM.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Hotgoldmov_e.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Hot n Cold ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Beauty And A Beat * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Call Me Maybe * Crucified * I Will Survive * Moves Like Jagger * Oh No! * Wild * So What * Where Have You Been Captions Hot n Cold ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bridal Boogie * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Hen Night * Let Me Pass * Pretty Bride * Rip It Off * Tear It Up * You Trivia *In ''Just Dance, the song is titled as Hot N Cold (Chick Version), because the word b**ch is replaced by chick. In the Xbox version of Greatest Hits, the song is named Hot N Cold (Rock Version). However, in the Wii version, it is simply called Hot n Cold. It continues to be called (Chick Version) in Just Dance Unlimited. *This is the first song by Katy Perry in the series. *This was one of the first songs revealed for Just Dance. *The coach's outfit is similar to Katy Perry's outfit in the music video for the song. *In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, her skin is lighter. *Because this song has Tear It Up as a caption, So What’s Tear It Up '''was changed to '''Angry Girl. *This song has all of its moves in Puppet/Party Master Modes except the moves after the bridge. *The Just Dance Now version was originally was going to have red hair and red gloves, and the dress was more pointed to a shade of pink/red; it was changed after some time. *In the Just Dance Now files, there is a pictogram that is similar to the Gold Move pictogram, meaning that the Gold Move was supposed to appear 3 times instead of 6. **This pictogram is used in Just Dance 4 Mash-Ups and Puppet Master Modes. *The dance appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *The dancer faces out slowly at the end of the song changing into different hues of pink in the remake. *The avatar has differently styled hair to the actual coach in-game. *There is a pictogram for this song that is not seen in the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance: Greatest Hits. *In Just Dance, the word you're from "now you're plain" is misspelled as your. **Also in the line "And you overthink", the word "overthink" is shown as "always think". *In the Wii version of Greatest Hits, the lyrics are out of sync during the entire song. ** This also happens several times with the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance: Greatest Hits. *** Additionally, Overthink appears as Over think, and Got a case doesn't appear at all on Xbox 360, while Bipolar appears as Bi-polar on Wii. **** There is also an issue with this pictogram, which appears once on Xbox 360 but is used twice on Wii. * In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the pictograms are in the style of Just Dance 4 instead of Just Dance 2 or Just Dance 3. This is the only song in the game in which this happens. Gallery Tex1_256x256_0023e1cb6d65a81a_14.png|''Hot N Cold'' Hotncoldsqa.png|''Hot N Cold'' ( ) Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|''Hot N Cold'' (Remake) Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|''Hot N Cold'' (Beta version for ) HotNColdMenu.png|''Hot N Cold'' in the menu hotncold_cover@2x (updated).jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Hotncold cover@2x.jpg|Unused Just Dance Now cover 5HOT.png| avatar jd2015hotncold.png|Avatar on and later games GOLDEN Hotncold.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Hotncold.png|Diamond avatar Hot N Cold.png|Coach Pictos-sprite HotNCold.png|Pictograms hotncold jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mashup background Pictos Hot N Cold.png|All pictogram colors (Just Dance-''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''-Mashups-''Just Dance Now'') Hotnback.png|Background Wii Pictogram.jpg|Pictogram of Just Dance: Greatest Hits only available on the Wii version coach_jd1_Katy-Perry---Hot-n-Cold.png|Coach extraction maxresdefaomg.jpg|Gameplay HotNColdNotAGoldMove.png|Unused pictogram (non-Gold Move) Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 11.08.27 PM.png|Original Apperance in Birthday's Mashup Videos Katy Perry - Hot N Cold Just_Dance_1_Hot_n_Cold,_Katy_Perry Hot N Cold Just Dance Greatest Hits Just Dance Unlimited - Hot N Cold Just Dance Now - Hot 'N Cold (Chick Version) HD Remake - Katy Perry Just Dance 2017 - Hot N Cold by Katy Perry References Site Navigation Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:2000s Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Clean versions Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry